WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart
Project Charart If you wish to join this project, request so underneath under the heading 'Join'. To go to the Project's Main Page, click here. Blanks Tweaks If you haven't realized already, I tweaked some of the blanks (like adding whiskers and making both male and female ones). I'm sorry if it confuses or bugs people, but just saying I wasn't uploading everything just to find work to do :P Now if people would like to help that's perfect :) Btw can I tweak the StarClan and apprentice blank? Some things (the limbs/tail) are kinda "not straight" if you know what I mean. Feel free to disagree with me though. 13:55, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh right, I know it sucks, ''but I'm afraid that we have to tweak all the images made as well... I'm really sorry as I know I am causing trouble. 14:00, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I aggre. Straightining tails and stuff. Also, we might need to re-do the Starclan blank... 23:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) True. I can handle that sometime =) (tell me if any of you want to make those blanks though, I'm good with that) 00:40, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Tbh the apprentice/MCA is fine, but the StarClan could do with a redo. I know my cousin strongly disagrees with this. You two could tweak them if you have time, there's no rush 08:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I also think we could create blanks for kittypets, rogues and loners. I am most definitely ''not ''trying to make more art, there is honestly ''too much, but the wiki is still growing. And QB's gonna be back soon, so yeah 08:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The apprentice is fine, I was talking about the former one. Young Champ can you deal with the kittypet blank if you have time? (Or does your program finally work now? :P) 15:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, my program turned on :) Finally! *rejoice* 10:26, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll take the loners, if no one wants them. But who wants the StarClan? Also, we are only allowed to do two pojects at a time, but since there's so much art to do I reckon blanks don't count 07:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll take Starclan. Glad to see you back, QB! 13:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll take the rogues, and Bramble can fix all the blanks 08:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC) oops, was gonna do the kittypet blanks, sorry Champ ;-; can I do them? 21:33 Sun May 10 Sorry Sun but I'm already done the StarClan blank... we can use it somewhere else though if you're done as well. 00:48, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I really think the warrior blank could do with a tweak, too. There are three forepaws, and only one hindpaw. I already have a tweaked version if anyone wants to see. Also, it is kinda hard to do stripes on the apprentice blank, because half of it's the head. Perhaps we could change it? 10:32, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Join May I join this? I might be able to help c: Flamestar22 12:07, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in 22:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) COUGH COUGH I REALLY THINK THE STARCLAN CHARART NEEDS TWEAKED Flamestar22 00:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC) There's no need for caps, and the StarClan cat is being redone anyway 00:18, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Join ^ Title says it. 05:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) My talk page says it too :P Just added you in^^ 05:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC)